


Orbis celestis

by Alre_Snow



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, варп, видения и глюки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Broken, fallen, but undefeated, the Red Tear had defied its enemy and honoured the wishes of the Angel." (J. Swallow, "Fear to Tread", ch. 13) <br/>(автор упрлс и хуманизировал машинный дух корабля)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbis celestis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chiora).



> Orbis celestis (лат.) - "небесный свод"

_"А за гранью свода небес тикает часовой механизм —  
значит, времени нам в обрез, главное — не обернуться вниз..."  
(с)_

...У нее были крылья — похожие на те, что он видел когда-то в старых терранских манускриптах у ангелов-серафимов: не два, а шесть, расходящиеся веером по обе стороны стройного тела. Только вместо перьев были адамантий и сталь, сияющие лезвия, переплетение идеально подогнанных деталей сложного механизма; сверхчеловеческий слух даже различал тихое пощелкивание непрестанно движущихся шестеренок.  
\+ Ты пришел попрощаться? +  
Лицо ее было золотой маской, и чеканные губы не шевельнулись — голос звучал отовсюду, будто сотни голосов говорили в унисон, и эхом вторил им звон далеких колоколов.  
\+ Я пришел спасти тебя. +  
Здесь не получалось говорить словами (и где это "здесь"? другая плоскость восприятия? игра воображения? неважно, отмахнулся он, главное — это тоже настоящее, и это он знал точно). Но мыслей было достаточно.  
Она медленно, печально покачала головой:  
\+ Поздно. Мы падаем. +  
В глазницах маски мерцало рубиновое пламя, и хотя лицо ее не меняло выражения, было ясно — она готова смириться с близящимся финалом.  
Сангвиний знал, что та, кто стоит сейчас перед ним — не просто дух машины, наделенный обликом по прихоти воображения. Она — живая душа его корабля, его "Алая слеза", и он не позволит ей сдаться так просто.  
\+ Падаем? + он рассмеялся бы, будь у него здесь голос. + Но я не могу упасть. Никогда. +  
Многие, многие годы он вел ее сквозь бездны пространства и слепящие вихри имматериума. Корабль был сердцем и знаменем его легиона, не предавая его никогда — и теперь наступала очередь примарха оправдать доверие.  
\+ Дай мне руку. +  
Она шагнула ближе, сопровождаемая жестким шорохом металлических крыльев, и узкая холодная ладонь коснулась его руки.  
\+ Держись. И верь мне. +

Пространство видения исчезло, и перед ним был мутный хрусталь небесной тверди, и сам он был — копье, нацеленное в центр хрустального купола. Небо треснуло под ударом, разлетелось острыми осколками, режущими до крови лицо, руки, крылья...  
Но нет, не было никакой крови: он был одним целым с кораблем, превращая падение в полет, в очередной раз отрицая закон притяжения. Горела атмосфера проклятой планеты, сминался фюзеляж, но воля его — их обоих — была сильнее огня и железа.

Когда корабль, вопреки всем вероятностям, приземлился, примарх словно не заметил ударной волны, сбившей всех с ног — так и стоял, не отнимая руки от приборной панели. На бронзовой поверхности остался выжженый, оплавленный отпечаток ладони.  
"Спасибо", — шепнул он одними губами.  
Перед внутренним взором мелькнули стальные крылья, и в последний раз послышался звон далеких колоколов.


End file.
